Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatuses for treatment of living tissue by means of a plasma (plasma operation). The apparatus contains not only conventional devices for plasma production and production of a field, for example by means of electroporation, but also devices for mixing and transport of active substances, encapsulated in nanoparticles and microparticles.
1. Problem of Cancer Therapy: